dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Boo (Good)
ブウ |romaji = |other = ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Zen)|funi=Majin Buu}} Djinn Boo/Fat Boo''Viz Media'' |race = Majin |birthplace = |birthday = c. 5 Million Before Age |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Dragon Team |previous affiliation = Babidi's Forces |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Mr. Satan |previous partner = Babidi |headquarters = Majin Bū's house Satan House |manga debut = Chapter 460 |anime debut = DBZ232 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |family = * Majin Bū (Pure) (original form) * Majin Bū (Pure Evil) (evil counterpart) * Majin Bū (Evil) (fusion form) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Belly Fat Attack * Breath * Continuous Kikōha * Kamehameha * Kiai Eyes * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Light Sphere Kikōha * Majin Kamehameha * Transfiguration Beam |tools = }} ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Zen)|viz= Djinn Boo/Fat Boo|funi=Majin Buu|lit meaning=Majin Bū (Good)}},Bū Character Page, Daizenshuu 7 is a Majin that debuted in the Part II of the Dragon Ball series, the end result of the pure Majin Bū absorbing the Grand Kaiōshin. While initially starting out as a villain under the command of the villainous Babidi, Majin Bū would later befriend Mr. Satan, and by the end of the series, had become an ally to the Dragon Team called . Background The fat version of Majin Bū is the result of Kid Bū's absorption of Grand Kaiōshin, the supreme ruler of all Kaiōshins. The merging of the juvenile and immature the pure Bū with the benevolent and innocent Grand Kaiōshin resulted in a child like carefree with the ability to speak fluently, although he usually refers to himself in the third person. Thus, Bū became calmer and easier to control, and Bibidi then decided to seal him in a Sealed Ball. Personalities Despite his immense Power, Bū's personality is more akin to a child who doesn't know any better. Even so, he's smart enough to know how to handle situations. When he was fed up with Babidi, he lured him close so he can grab Babidi's throat, preventing them from chanting the spell to seal him back up. After meeting Hercule, who was a true friend to him, Bū was more susceptible to his influence, who persuaded Bū to stop killing people. Appearance Abilities Part II Majin Bū Arc God and God Movie= |-|Anime= Sometime after the post-six month period from the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Bū spends his time alongside Mr. Satan. On a Sunday, Mr Satan is receiving the world preace prize at a press conference but the press conference is interrupted when Bū bursts into the room, declaring that he is hungry. Mr. Satan passes Bū off as an intergalactic disciple of his, which angers Bū, who simply wishes to eat. Mr. Satan and Bū have a brief argument going back and forth. Bū relents and returns to the kitchen. Mr. Satan leaves the conference for a moment to appease Bū with chocolates, though he is unable to find any.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Four years after the pure Majin Bū's defeat, Bū is at Bulma's birthday party with Mr. Satan, enjoying the food. It is Bū who angers the Hakaishin Beerus when the latter interrupts the party. When Beerus asks Mr. Bū for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Bū eats all of them, angering Beerus. Majin Bū is the first to challenge Beerus, and attempts to punch him, but he is blasted away into a lake by a Kiai with little effort on Beerus' part. After the Dragon Team tries to help Bū, Beerus retrieves Bū back from the water and slams the Majin's head into Gohan's, knocking him out. Bū later watches the battle between Gokū and Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 |-|Manga= Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Majin Bū is invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, Bū had apparently eaten all the pudding, leading Beerus to take out his frustration. Majin Bū along with Gohan and later, Gotenks attack the angered Beerus, but despite putting all their efforts the Hakaishin proves to be stronger than then.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 After Gokū arrives, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, Bū along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight from the ship.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Revival of 'F' Movie= When Freeza is resurrected and invades Earth with his army, the Dragon Team attempt to get Mr. Bū to help them battle Freeza, but find that he has fallen into a hibernation sleep and are unable to awaken him. |-|Anime= Epilogue Ten years after the pure Majin Bū's defeat, Bū enters the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai under the alias of "Mr. Bū", promised to have Mr. Satan chance to become champion. During this time, he apparently also got his own fanbase, as Gokū noted that Bū seemed to acquire a lot of adoring fangirls when going to the ring for selection. He also convinces Bū to use his magic to rig the selection so that Bū can fight Goten, and that Gokū fights Ūb. Gokū also tells Vegeta and Bū in private that Ūb is the pure good human reincarnation of the pure Majin Bū, much to Bū's surprise. The tournament is later cancelled due to Gokū and Ūb's absence. In Other Timelines Creation and Conception Bū's along with Bibidi and Babidi's names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy god mother uses in the 1950 film Cinderella, " ". In Japanese, Majin Bū is roughly translated to mean chief magical being. Trivia * Majin Bū was inspired by Akira Toriyama's third editor, .Daizenshuu 1 * Majin Bū's name is a pun on the magic phrase from the movie Cinderella, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo". The wizards Bibidi and Babidi all derive their names from different portions of this phrase. ** In the VIZ English localization of the manga, his name is spelled "Boo", to be more in line with the phrase his name originates from. Similar changes were made to Bibidi, Babidi, and Dābura. * While the term Majin is used to describe both Lucifer and Majin Bū (all forms), they are writen diferently and have different meanings, the former being and the later .Kanzenshuu/Tidbits/Demon Guide Quotes References Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Majin Category:Extraterrestrials